


Masked Rendevous

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: She has a fetish for masks and gets caught playing with Bushi's mask.  He shows her just how much fun they can be





	1. Chapter 1

“Is there a particular reason you’re fondling my mask?” You jumped guiltily as Bushi’s voice sounded behind you, your face turning bright pink as you had in fact been caught running your fingers over the pleather mask, caressing the zipper. You couldn’t help it, you were curious. You wondered how it felt, how Bushi wrestled with them on without feeling like he was suffocating. Your mind then wandered to that dark place that wondered what it felt like to suffocate, to have your breath stolen from you to the point of passing out. Then your thoughts just spiraled out of control from there until you were brought out of your thoughts by Bushi clearing his throat.

“You gonna answer my question, or you do you want me to let you have some private time alone with it?” Bushi asked grin clear in his voice. You slowly turned around, and thrust the mask into his hands hoping your cheeks weren’t too flushed. You supposed you should be grateful you weren’t moaning when he caught you. 

“I’m sorry…I know you don’t like your masks touched.” You apologized looking down at your hands, wringing them as you hid your face. “I was just curious.” You could see Bushi’s feet pushing off the doorway he was lounging against strolling further into the eerily empty locker room as the door shut behind him. He was the only one of Los Ingobernables not participating in a tag match at the moment, but you had assumed he would be ringside at least. You couldn’t resist the temptation. That’s how you got caught molesting his mask. The one you had been drawn to after seeing him in it for the first time a few nights ago. The black and white mask with the zipper across the mouth. It excited you.

“Curious about what?” Bushi asked running his fingers over the mask as he stopped behind you. 

“Just random things that popped in my head.” You murmured turning in his direction. 

“Tell me.” Bushi cajoled and you raised your eyes, watching him lean against the wall, fingers dancing across the zipper of the mask, hiding his smirk as he watched your eyes following his movements.

“I guess mainly how you can wrestle in them, don’t you get hot under the mask? Isn’t it hard to breathe? Like that one doesn’t even have an open mouth to breathe out of.” You fired off the questions in rapid fashion, unable to hold back once you started. 

“First I don’t wear this one in the ring.” Bushi said holding up said mask. “It’s just for show. For the entrance. The ones I wrestle in, have a cut out for the mouth. So the breathing isn’t really an issue.” He shrugged. 

“but how does it feel on?” You couldn’t help but ask. “The material seems pliable, but isn’t it suffocating?” You tried to hide your very real interest in that question, but by the expression on Bushi’s face you were rather sure you had failed miserably.

Your breath hitched when Bushi stepped up to you, his lips curled in a smile that made you want to drop your panties. “You have a thing for suffocating, Y/N?” He asked. “You seem awfully interested in how my masks feel. Do you want to find out firsthand?” 

An embarrassing whimper escaped you at those words and your eyes flew to his, want you couldn’t hide clear in your eyes. A gasp escaped you when Bushi suddenly flipped you around, pulling your back flush with his chest. Before you knew it, he was pulling the white mask over your face and tightening it around your head. You could feel the immediate effect the mask had on you, the material tight against your skin, just barely restrictive. You waited anxiously as he slowly stripped your clothes off, leaving you naked against him. 

“I don’t let just anyone wear my masks.” Bushi said into your ear, his fingers running light paths down your arms, your nipples pebbling in reaction. “You should be very appreciative that I’m giving you this honor.” He flicked his tongue over your ear lobe making you shiver. “Show me your appreciation.” 

He turned you around, pushing you lightly away from you and smiling as you dropped down onto your knees. It was difficult to focus on him, your eyes not yet used to looking through a mask, as he stepped closer, his hand reaching out to tug on the zipper on the mask. You moaned shakily, amazed how much of an affect the mask was having on you. You could feel yourself dripping, dampening your thighs. 

“You do look pretty with it on.” Bushi complimented as he slid open the zipper. “What do you think, is it difficult to breathe with the mask on?” 

“A little,” You said. “Not too bad though.” 

“How about we see how well you breathe with my dick in your mouth?” He suggested and you eagerly nodded, watching his movements as he pulled his cock out of his tights, his hand moving to the back of your head and guiding his cock to the zippered opening. Your tongue darted out eagerly to meet his velvety tip opening your mouth as wide as you could under the restrictive material. Bushi was thick and it was a tight fit through the mouth piece and you could only open your mouth so far with the chin straps, but it felt so good when he seated himself fully in your mouth his hipbone bones pressing against your lips. You tried to breathe through your nose, finding it a bit more difficult to get a satisfying breath, but not quite the restriction you so desperately wanted. 

Your hands gripped Bushi’s thighs as he rocked himself in your throat, his speed increasing with every thrust his hands latching onto the back of your head and pulling you in to meet him. You kept sucking hard on his length as he entered you, working to please him the best you could as one of your hands left his thighs to creep between your legs, rubbing yourself quickly as your arousal increased. 

“How’s the breathing sweetheart?” Bushi panted. “Is it harder now?” He pulled out of your mouth, looking down at you for an answer as his fist pumped his cock. 

“Its harder.” You said licking your lips as you watched him stroking his cock while you fingered yourself.

“but not enough?” Bushi said shrewdly. “don’t worry baby, I know what you need. What you crave.” 

“You…you do?” You stuttered, wondering how he could know what you wanted so desperately when you weren’t entirely sure yourself, yet hopeful that he did know because you wanted more so badly. 

“Turn around and get on all fours.” Bushi said stripping out of his shirt and pants as you complied. You waited anxiously as you heard him kneeling behind you. A pathetic whimper escaped as his cock stretched you, entering you slowly until his cock was deep inside your pussy. Your bodies rocked together, your hips jolting back to meet Bushi’s thrusts and your fingers played with your pussy, rubbing yourself frantically as he fucked you. 

When Bushi’s t-shirt suddenly appeared around your throat and was yanked tight you panicked, hands flying up to pull at the material that was choking the breath out of you on instinct, yet pulling the shirt tighter around your throat as you fell forward without the benefit of your hand holding you up. 

“Relax. Don’t fight it.” Bushi’s voice infiltrated the panic and you couldn’t help but obey the soothing tone, removing your hands and balancing yourself again, as you focused on the sensation of your breath being stolen from you. When he gave another quick tug on the shirt you felt it straight in your pussy and you moaned. “There you go girl. This is what you need. Give in to it.” 

Your eyes drifted closed as you let your body feel what Bushi was doing to you, your hips beginning to press back against Bushi’s cock as he began to thrust roughly, you were gasping unable to get the slightest bit of air when you came, a voiceless cry falling from your lips as Bushi loosened up the restriction on your throat. 

“More.” You plead, your face burning as Bushi chuckled behind you. But he was happy to comply, fucking you deeply as he once again tightened his shirt around your throat pulling it so taut that you were helpless against him, completely deprived of air, pleasure racing through your mind as you choked, and you could feel your skin heating under the mask, the material pulling against your face adding to the pleasure. You almost felt overwhelmed at al the different sensations and you could feel another orgasm approach moaning incoherently as it crashed over you. 

This was how you were walked in on by the rest of Los Ingobernables, coming around Bushi’s cock with his shirt wrapped around your throat, mask firmly in place as his seed emptied into you. They all pulled up short at the scene before them, Naito looking from you to Bushi and back again with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

“Damn, what kind of kinky shit are you all getting up to in here?” Evil chuckled as he got a good look at you. You drew your arms up to cover your body as Bushi pushed off you. 

“Get out.” Bushi told his brothers, pushing them out of the locker room as you hurriedly dressed, reluctantly pulling the mask off and holding it out to the still nude Bushi. 

“Why don’t you hang onto that for bit.” Bushi suggested with a smirk. “I’ll come retrieve it later.” You blushed heavily, pushing your sweaty hair out of your face as you rushed out of the locker room, refusing to make eye contact with any of the impatiently waiting LIJ members as you rushed past, the mask clutched in your hands.


	2. The Other Masked Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Desperado makes his move after noticing her mask fetish

Since that evening with Bushi, you had to admit you had developed an even greater fetish for masks. You couldn’t get over the feel of it on you and you wanted more. And you still had that pesky little infatuation for masked men to fuck you. And choke you. Unfortunately, Bushi being who he was had gotten what he wanted out of you and had moved on. Your further overtures had been rejected and you were wondering if you were going to have to resort to stealing a mask to get your fix. You had a feeling it wouldn’t be the same by yourself though.

A little shiver went through your body as you wondered exactly what kind of punishment Bushi would enact if he were to catch you trying to steal one of his masks. You were lost in this little fantasy as you walked into the arena for that night’s show. You pulled up short as you saw him, your breath hitching. You were already worked up from your little imaginings on your way here, so seeing him immediately took your breath away.

You frowned as you watched the group he was interacting with. They were not LIJ. He was also shirtless. Bushi didn’t tend to wander around shirtless. It took you a moment, and you were embarrassed when you realized it, but you finally figured out that you were not looking at Bushi. You slunk around the periphery of the group, keeping the new masked man in your sights as you did busy work. You had been so focused on Bushi you hadn’t realized there was another very attractive masked man in the company. As you watched you were disgusted with yourself for mistaking the two men. This man radiated a dark danger that was absent from Bushi. All dark thick muscles and power.

His mask was really catching your attention. It was solid over the mouth and you wondered if it was a situation like Bushi where there was another mask he wore under it or if he wrestled with that closed mouth one. Your eyes took a long leisurely look over his body from his thick muscular thighs to his broad chest stopping like a deer in headlights when you got to his face and saw him watching you. It was unnerving. That mask didn’t allow you any glimpse at his expression, just those ice blue eyes staring back at you. He must have said something to his friends as you suddenly found yourself the center of attention of the five other men sitting with him. You couldn’t hear what he said, but it must have been dirty judging by the leers you were subject to before they all rose to their feet and left the common area without a backwards glance.

Unable to get him from your mind you set on a fact finding mission, finding out the masked man was Kyosuke Mikami, known as El Desperado. He was a member of the Suzuki Gun stable who were the men with him when you first saw him. The more you learned about him the more intrigued you became. He was a stark contrast to your other masked infatuation Bushi. And you wanted him desperately. Since Bushi had frozen you out, you were determined to get the attention of the masked man of Suzuki Gun.

Now that you had a taste of it from Bushi, you were obsessed with the thought of both being with another mysterious masked man. And possibly wearing the mask yourself again. You weren’t sure Desperado would be as willing as Bushi to put his mask on you. He seemed rather attached to his. Only wore the one style. He didn’t have hundreds of different ones like Bushi did.

You didn’t have time to come up with a plan of approach. He took that choice out of your hands, showing up in your little makeshift office and kicking out all the other assistants, locking the door behind them. You stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at his forwardness.

“You are Bushi’s whore, yes?” He asked stalking towards you. “Let him put you in a mask and choke you?”

“How…how did you know that?” You asked, your cheeks pinkening.

“Nothing stays quiet here.” Desperado said. “Did you think Bushi would respect your privacy? What happens in the LIJ locker-room does not stay in the LIJ locker-room.” He stopped in front of you backing you up to the desk before grabbing you around the hips and lifting you to sit on it and moving to stand between your legs. “And now here you are about to fuck another masked man. Do you think I’m going to keep my mouth shut when I’m done with you?” He asked casually reaching for your blouse and unbuttoning it one by one as you stayed silent. He was a different beast from Bushi that was for sure. Crass and bold. Dominant. None of the smoothness that Bushi exhibited. It was kind of exciting.

Before you knew it you were topless in front of the man who was watching you with calculating eyes. His fingers reached out tweaking your nipple and giving it a sharp pinch making you gasp. You watched his hand make its way up to rest at the base of your neck, caught off guard with the sudden tightening of his hand, robbing you of your breath.

“Don’t touch me.” He warned when your hand started to reflexively raise to pull at his hand. “I’m going to do what I wish and you are going to sit here like a good little slut and take it.” Your hand dropped and you stared up at him, feeling out of your element. You weren’t used to such a strong dominant personality. “You keep your hands on that desk and off of me. Sluts who spread for anyone with a mask don’t get to touch me.” You slowly obeyed, hesitantly placing your palms flat down on the desk top, wondering why you were letting him treat you like this.

Your eyes closed in bliss when he tightened his hand around your neck and you could feel yourself getting lost in the euphoric pleasure of having your breath stolen from you. They shot open when Desperado landed an open palm slap on your nipple sending shocks of pain through you. You flinched when he repeated the gesture, stopping just short of slapping you until you breathed in relief and then he did it making tears spring to your eyes at the unexpected shot.

“Don’t try to anticipate what I’m going to do to you. You aren’t here for your pleasure. This is about me.” Desperado growled. You were startled when he reached under your skirt, ripping your panties off with a sharp pull and tossing them carelessly over his shoulder. His fingers immediately buried themselves in your pussy before being yanked back out and he rubbed the juice coated fingers along your cheek. “Cry all you like but your pussy seems to like it.”

You lowered your head in embarrassment, feeling more juices leaking out of you at his degrading words. A moan of ecstasy escaped as he choked you again, thrusting his hand back under your skirt and thrusting two digits inside you. You cried out as he crooked his fingers inside you hitting a spot that sent shocks of pleasure through you while you struggled to breathe around his hand. It was his cold eyes that really seemed to be getting to you, staring at you with no hint of what was going on in his mind. It made you wonder why he was in here with you when you had no indication he even wanted to be. The indifference seemed to turn you on though. You couldn’t deny that you were aroused.

Once again you were shocked out of your pleasure as his hand pulled out of your pussy and slapped down on your clit making you cry out.

“Get off the desk. Take off your skirt and sit back down with your legs spread wide for me.” Desperado said stepping back from your body. You once again found yourself obeying more out of instinct than desire getting into the required position leaving yourself spread open to his view. You weren’t sure what he was planning as he took a step forward, running his eyes over your exposed body. You saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes as he glanced at your hands on your thighs. Realizing your mistake you quickly placed them back on the desk and looked back up at him for approval.

“What? You want praise for forgetting a simple instruction? I don’t think so.” He said coldly. “I kind of want to choke you until you pass out as punishment for not following my rules. But you would like that too much so I think I’m going to have to come up with something else.” You warily followed his hands as they moved across your body, stopping here and there to deliver little tweaks or slaps to your tender flesh, never creating a rhythm for you to get used to. You weren’t ready when he grabbed your hair, yanking you off the desk and flipping you around onto your stomach. You made sure you palms went right back on the desk trying to avoid further punishment.

His fingers buried themselves back in your pussy as he pulled back on your hair, making your back arch painfully off the desk as he thrust them into you. He kept his mouth to your ear, whispering filthy degrading things to you as he fingered you to the brink and you felt shame and pleasure as you came. His dripping fingers came around to your mouth pushing them in until you gagged at the intrusion.

“Clean them. Thoroughly. I don’t need your come on my fingers.” Desperado said. “You’re lucky I let you come. I expect you to be appropriately grateful when the time comes.” You sucked and licked at his fingers until he was satisfied and finally released your hair making you fall flat on the desk. Next thing you knew his cock was pressing into you and you moaned as he filled you, stretching your pussy around his girth.

Finally his hand moved to your throat, putting pressure on it as he fucked you making you push back against him in hopes of encouraging him to give you what you were really looking for.

“You want more? Is that what you’re after?” Desperado chuckled darkly. “You want my hand tighter around your little neck?” You nodded your head quickly shuddering as he obliged cutting off your air supply with a quick squeeze of his hand. Immediately you were on the edge close to coming as you pushed back against Desperado’s thrusts. “You wanna come again, you come while you’re choking on my cock. Understood?” He growled pulling out of you and manhandling you down on your knees his dick pushing past your lips before you could even get a full breath in.

Your fingers immediately moved to your pussy rubbing furiously as Desperado used your mouth, making you gag around him as he repeatedly sunk himself into the back of your throat. You almost cried in disappointment when Desperado came before you did.

“Don’t swallow until you come.” He instructed as he began to shoot onto your tongue. You struggled not to reflexively swallow, your fingers keeping their steady movement as you tried to come with Desperado standing over you, arms crossed over his chest as he made sure you followed his edict. Finally you fell over the edge, swallowing his hot cum as you came falling forward onto all fours as you sucked in much needed air.

“I expect you to remember I let you come twice.” Desperado said before exiting the office, leaving you to ponder what exactly he meant by that statement.


	3. Masked Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushi and El Desperado meet up to further her masked fantasies

What you weren’t expecting was to walk out of that office and practically collide with the other subject of your fascination, Bushi. He stepped back to avoid you running into him, running his gaze over your disheveled appearance and then looking down the hallway at the retreating form of El Desperado. His eyes shifted back to you, pinning you with an expression that you couldn’t read before he brushed past you without saying a word.

You stared after him, a worried frown on your face. The last thing you needed was problems with Bushi and Desperado. You weren’t sure why you were concerned, Bushi had brushed you off. Thoroughly shown he had no further interest in you so you didn’t know why you were uneasy, but you were nonetheless.

You tried to shake the feeling, pushing those thoughts to the back of your mind as you worked through your duties. You were thankful it was rather busy backstage as you were too busy running around the entire evening to dwell too much on your sex life.

Two weeks passed without much interaction from either of the men. Bushi continued to ignore your existence for the most part. El Desperado seemed intent on teasing you to death. He would make comments to you that made you wetten immediately and then walk away leaving you wanting more. He seemed intent on not taking what you so readily offered him. Desperado seemed more interested in playing games with you than fucking you and that was frustrating you to no end. You couldn’t figure out where you went wrong with both of the masked men you were so infatuated with. Why did you keep driving them away?

What was also getting under your skin was the fact that you had seen the two together on a few occasions. The first time you appeared to have stumbled up on a rather heated argument between the two. That had been the day after you had hooked up with El Desperado. When you had come across them you were actually concerned they were about to come to blows. You had gasped loudly when you had seen Bushi push Desperado in the chest drawing both of their gazes to you. You had immediately wished you had just walked on by as you were trapped in their furious stares. After that you had seen them together again, but those encounters didn’t seem adversarial, in fact they sometimes looked downright friendly. That had you worried.

When Bushi approached you and issued an invitation to his hotel room later that evening you had pushed your concerns aside and immediately accepted. You assumed you had rekindled Bushi’s interest through your continued interaction with Desperado and you weren’t going to turn down the opportunity to be with him again.

When you stepped into the hotel room you stopped short in the threshold as you saw Desperado sprawled in a chair in the corner of the room, legs spread wide and staring at you with those piercing eyes.

“What’s he doing here?” You asked cautiously as Bushi urged you into the room.

“You’ve had me. You’ve had him. We thought we would give you the opportunity to experience both of us.” Bushi said, his breath hot on your neck as he stood behind you. “Do you think you can handle both of us? Your two masked men violating your body in any way they see fit?”

“Yes!” You said eagerly, blushing as they chuckled at your enthusiasm. You had never imagined you would have the opportunity to be with both of them at the same time. You stood still under Despy’s watchful eyes as Bushi methodically stripped you bare, leaving you standing nude before them.

“Now Despy seems to think he’s a better choker than me.” Bushi said, his hand moving to the column of your throat and giving it a light squeeze. “I aim to prove him wrong.”

“Or right.” Despy called with a shake of his head. “I’m sure by the end of the night she’ll be ready to proclaim me the superior choker.”

“What do you think Y/N?” Bushi asked. “Do you think Despy is going to choke you better than I can?”

Your eyes widened and you quickly shook your head. You weren’t going to touch that question with a ten foot pole. You watched as Despy rose from his chair, stalking towards you with a predator’s grace and immediately capturing your attention as he reached into a duffle bag sitting by the door. Your breath hitched as he pulled out a thick black collar and leash immediately stepping backwards only to bump into Bushi’s chest, his arms moving to encircle you and keeping you in place.

“I brought one of my favorite toys for you.” Despy said stepping up in front of you. “I’m going to put you on a leash and make your crawl and beg.” You shivered as he snapped the collar on your neck and attached the leash startling you as he yanked hard immediately making you fall onto all fours as Bushi released you. Despy pulled you along back to his chair in the corner wrapping the leash around his fist and pulling you up onto your knees between his thighs. Your hands moved to his legs, gripping the thick muscles as he stared at you, the mask not giving you any hint of his thoughts.

“Do you want to suck me?” He asked and you quickly nodded your hands moving to cup his crotch as you wanted to get him free and into your mouth. Your movements halted at a sharp tug from the leash. “I didn’t say to touch me yet. You need to learn to listen or you’re going to get punished.”

“I’m sorry.” You said softly moving your hands back to his thighs and turning big eyes up at him as you waited anxiously for him to give you the okay. You weren’t expecting Bushi’s hand on the collar pulling back sharply on it and cutting off your breath.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it sweetheart.” He hissed. “Listen. Obey. Please. That’s your purpose. Fill it or we’ll come up with an appropriate punishment that isn’t going to be pleasant for you.” You nodded in understanding, turning pleading eyes on the man in the chair before you, waiting for his words allowing you to pleasure him.

‘Hands only.” Despy said the leash lax in his hand as he settled back against the chair as you hurriedly pulled his cock out of his pants. You could hear Bushi stripping behind you as you stroked Despy’s cock, running your fist over his tip and back around again with a twist, feeling him grow hard in your hand as you stroked him. You looked up at Despy hoping he would give you permission to take him into your mouth, but only received a negative shake of his head. Disappointed your shoulders slumped as you kept using your hands to stroke his cock, jumping a bit as you felt Bushi’s fingers sliding into your slit.

A sharp tug of the leash brought your attention back to Despy and you realized your hands had stilled as Bushi had rubbed you.

“You better figure out real quickly how to pleasure us both at the same time. I don’t tolerate being ignored.” Despy said. “Now put me in your mouth. No hands.” You swallowed him into your throat, bobbing your head up and down as you pushed back against Bushi’s fingers your juices quickly coating them. You gasped as you were once again yanked back by the collar and Bushi’s fingers shoved into your mouth. You gagged trying to suck them clean at his demand with Despy giving an impatient tug on your leash and making your face fly back into his lap.

“Asshole.” Bushi muttered lining his cock up with your entrance and shoving into you so roughly Despy’s cock lodged straight into the back of your throat. Despy kept you there with a firm hold on the leash chuckling as you struggled against him, gagging around his thickness. Finally he let you up and you sucked in air as Bushi pulled out of you.

“On the bed.” Bushi said causing Despy to rise and pull you across the room and sharply tug the leash to make you fly onto the mattress. “Take that thing off. It’s my turn now.” Despy mumbled under his breath but complied, taking off the collar and tossing it on the mattress as he climbed onto the mattress settling himself against the headboard on his knees. Your face was pushed forward onto Despy’s cock as Bushi pulled your hands behind your back and grabbed the leash, wrapping it tightly around your wrists to bind them together leaving you completely at their mercy.

The next thing you knew Bushi’s shirt was looped around your neck and he was twisting it violently, immediately cutting off your air supply as Despy kept you pressed firmly to his groin. Tears leaked out the corners of your eyes as you were held helplessly between the two masked men, completely at their mercy. Bushi loosened the shirt slightly allowing a little bit of air as you sucked in through your nose as he rammed deeply inside you.

“Remember how I let you come twice?” Despy asked, his voice a deep rasp as you deep throated him, your gags making him rock hard. You nodded your head against him gasping with relief when he pulled you up, only to let Bushi yank you up by the shirt, once again robbing you of air as Bushi held you aloft to look into Despy’s face. “That’s not happening this time. Tonight is for me and Bushi. To punish the whore who will fuck anything wearing a mask. The slut that’s so desperate for us she’s letting herself get spit roasted by two men.”

“Turn her around.” Bushi said sliding out of your pussy as he released the shirt. “Give you a chance to prove you’re the better choker with my shirt.” They manhandled you into position, Despy sliding you down onto his cock as Bushi pushed into your mouth. Despy thrust up into you, his hands grabbing the shirt and pulling back on it as you tried to suck Bushi.

“Still prefer the leash.” Despy complained as he thrust up into you. You reflexively shook your head around Bushi’s dick. To you the shirt was a much more effective way to choke you. Seeing your action Bushi pulled out of your mouth with a smirk.

“What’s that? You prefer my choking methods?” Bushi asked taunting Despy.

“The shirt’s better.” You admitted wincing as Despy angrily pulled on said shirt.

“Tell us who’s better at choking you?” Bushi prodded.

“You are.” You said a loud groan escaping as Despy bottomed out in you and yanked painfully back with the shirt, making your back arch unnaturally.

“Fucking cunt doesn’t know a good choking when she gets one.” Despy growled releasing the shirt and moving his hands to her hips, bouncing her roughly up and down his cock as Bushi pulled her back down around his cock.

By the time they were through your shoulders were screaming in pain from being secured behind your back and you were pretty sure your voice was going to be nonexistence from the continuous choking you had experienced. You winced in relief when Despy pulled the leash from your wrists and you gingerly moved your shoulders, rolling them loose before slowly dressing.

“I’m done with you. Get the fuck out of my room.” Bushi said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

You were startled when Despy came up behind you and snapped the collar back around your neck.

“What are you doing?” You protested hands flying to pull at the offending item.

“You still owe me for those two orgasms I so generously gave you.” Despy said. “I’m ready to collect.”

Your face burned bright red as he pulled you from the hotel room, making you hurry after him as he lead you down the hallway by the leash as you argued with him. Your protests immediately stopped when he pointed out he could easily make you crawl behind him. You prayed no one saw you, heart dropping as he called the elevator, tugging you into the lift full of people. You kept your gaze firmly on the elevator floor until it arrived on Despy’s floor before once again being pulled down a long hallway like a dog.

As humiliating as it was, you couldn’t deny the wetness trickling down your thighs as his hotel room door shut behind you.


End file.
